Rising Breakdown Sphere: Somnus
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: The story takes place after, Attack of the Skulls.


Rising Breakdown Sphere: Somnus

* * *

A month after taking the Fremennik Islands, Aizen and Jessica were together in their bedroom and outside approaching the door was Gin.

Gin leaned against the door and grinned wide hearing sex noise and walked away to sit down in a chair staring at the door and wait.

Thirty minutes went by and Aizen walked out and seen Gin and shut the door behind him.

"Oh good, you are done." Gin said.

"How does this not surprise me." Aizen sighed.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to train but it seems you had your workout already." Gin said.

Aizen rolled his eyes.

Jessica walked out and noticed Gin.

"Hey Gin." Jessica said and walked off.

"Looking preggers Jessica, looking preggers." Gin replied waving.

"Due sometime in July." Jessica reminded him and walked down the stairs.

Jessica walked to the entrance of the castle and when she opened the door a man in a beige suit and hat with dark faded green color hair was standing there and was about to knock and blinked.

"Guards!" Jessica shouted.

"He's clear." One guard said nearby.

"I'm here to see Lord Aizen." The man said.

"He's upstairs." Jessica said.

The man nodded walking up the stairs taking his hat off.

Jessica looked at him walk up and was startled by Itachi.

"What are-" Itachi began to say.

Jessica turned around and punched him hard enough to knock him out.

"Ah, crap he scared me." Jessica said to herself kneeling down to check on him.

Upstairs, Aizen was sitting talking to Gin and noticed the man approach.

"Lord Aizen." The man said bowing.

"Can I help you?" Aizen asked.

"I am Sven Vollfied." Sven said.

"Speak Sven." Aizen said.

"I come from Lunar Isle. Before I continue to speak do you know where that is?" Sven asked.

"A place I am going to take over, so you come here as a representative?" Aizen asked.

"No, I come to give you a warning." Sven said.

"A warning?" Gin asked.

"The Royal Family of Zelina rule Lunar Isle and though there isn't much to the island they have a huge fleet of ships and airships both. They tore down all the buildings and made the crescent-shaped island into a crescent-shaped castle. They are protecting their land and plan to head to the Fremennik Islands that you took over to take from you, forcefully. Zelina Somnus is the queen." Sven said.

"Somnus? I know that name." Gin said.

"The Somnus Kingdom perhaps? Lunar Isle is the Somnus Kingdom, what's left of it after the storm over ten years ago." Sven said.

"Why do you come to tell us this?" Aizen asked.

"A deal to be made. I do not like our queen, she's disrespectful and a smart ass. If you kill her then that ruins their hierarchy and that means you can proclaim yourself as ruler and our people can be free from such an idiot. Heck, she doesn't even give us free healthcare like you do your people." Sven said.

Gin looked at Aizen.

"Free healthcare." Gin said.

"Alright, Sven I will handle this. No one tries to take anything from me and gets away with it." Aizen said.

"Mind if I come with you? You'll need the help." Sven said.

"Are you going to betray us at the last minute and we all are shocked to realize you are the true bad guy?" Gin asked.

"What?" Sven said confused.

"Nevermind tried to see if you were really a bad guy." Gin said.

"Your friend is weird." Sven said backing away from Gin.

"You have no idea." Aizen said.

A day later, Aizen organized everyone and almost all of his soldiers at the courtyard while he stood on the roof with his loyal followers behind him.

Aizen was giving a short speech on what would transpire the next day and prepare his soldiers for war.

All of the soldiers saluted and went on their way to prepare. Airships were soaring everywhere over Varrock for preparation to the northeast.

"You know we will be going right at the front of their forces." Gin said.

"I know, but we have no other choice." Aizen said.

"You think our people are ready for this?" Pain asked.

"They better be. Pain, you lead your men, Starrk you lead yours, and I will lead my usual." Aizen said.

"Sven, you are with me as well." Aizen said.

Sven nodded and threw his cigarette away after finishing it.

"We leave tomorrow, let's all get a good night's sleep." Aizen told them and noticed the time was evening.

"Our ships are preparing at Rellekka and Fremennik Islands to head there when our airships near the area." Tousen said.

"Aizen." Jessica said walking up to him and hugging him.

They left him to be with Jessica privately.

"Jess I need you here." Aizen said.

"I will be, just come back in one piece okay?" Jessica asked.

"You have me!" Dengakuman shouted jumping up and down nearby.

Jessica glared at him and looked back to Aizen with that same glare.

"You got him so you will be fine. I have to head out though and be at Rellekka before night so that I can lead the attack." Aizen said.

Jessica just looked at him not saying nothing.

"You will be fine." Aizen told her.

Jessica gave him another hug and a kiss.

Aizen walked out and got on his horse with six guards waiting for him.

"If I die, it was your fault." Aizen said to Jessica with a grin.

Jessica rolled her eyes waving at him as he rode off.

Aizen noticed Nnoitra packing some things into an airship at the courtyard.

"Nnoitra, have Granz, Harribel, Zetsu, and Hidan stay at the castle for me." Aizen said.

"You got it- say you see the blacksmith yet?" Nnoitra asked.

"Fucking blacksmith- is he really still missing?" Aizen asked.

"We don't even know who the blacksmith is." Nnoitra said.

"We will find out later. Good luck!" Aizen said riding off.

Nnoitra looked toward where the blacksmith shop was at behind the nearby buildings.

"Teardown that stupid building or find another blacksmith is what I'd do." Nnoitra said to himself.

The next day, Aizen and Sasori were standing at the deck of the Condor over Rellekka.

"May I ask why you won't let me come, sir?" Stork asked.

"Because I want the Condor away from this fight, for now, I want to see how well my military does without the Condor leading." Aizen said.

"So just stay here I take it?" Stork asked.

"Yup, and do not worry we will be fine." Aizen said.

"I never doubt sir, but if it's okay can you pick me up a souvenir." Stork said.

"What?" Aizen asked confused.

"The Somnus Kingdom has these little figurines that are made of real shining crystal. Some would think from a sunstone." Stork said.

Aizen and Sasori just looked at him with blank expressions.

"Tell you what Stork, if I happen to see one I will grab it and give it to you. I am thinking of bombarding the place not stealing from it." Aizen said.

Stork just clapped and walked off.

"You're going to forget aren't you?" Sasori asked.

"I hope." Aizen said and beckoned to a few of his forces.

"Prepare the ships to take out into the ocean and in thirty minutes the airships leave. I want us all to get there at the same time. I will not let the Somnus Kingdom take me over." Aizen said.

"What of Queen Zelina and her followers?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I will be heading to the Castle with Sasori here." Aizen said.

"Just us?" Sasori asked confused.

"I will explain how we get in but it won't be a happy landing. If we kill the Queen then no orders can be issued and thus can we end the war right when it begins." Aizen said with a shrug.

"And if it doesn't?" Sasori asked.

"Then I shall think of that when the time comes." Aizen said walking off.

Aizen then noticed Ulquiorra and waved to him.

"Come here I want you with us! I forgot I might need your Cero ability." Aizen said.

Ulquiorra just nodded.

"Sir, your bombshell is here." A soldier said.

"Bombshell?" Sasori asked.

"Come on you three we are getting in this, it has a breathing vent and they are going to shoot this toward the castle, we will be safe inside and we can pop out and find the Queen. No one will suspect." Aizen said.

"This is the stupidest plan I ever heard!" Sasori shouted.

"I agree, what if we miss target?" Ulquiorra said.

"If we miss target I'll personally kill the gunner that failed." Aizen said.

The gunner who would shoot stood there gulping.

"Alright, men! Let's do this!" Aizen said climbing into the bombshell.

Everyone looked at him and the soldiers tried not to laugh and went to their ships and airships and moments later they leave the port of Rellekka while the airships waited to hover over Rellekka to begin the battle at Lunar Island.

A few hours went by, it was evening and in the distance was shining metal glimpses of the Somnus Kingdom airships, including a mega airship.

"Should we inform Lord Aizen?" One soldier asked another.

"No need to worry him further, we will shoot him toward the castle and begin the assault." The soldier said back.

"Alright, everyone! Fire when ready!" Gin yelled into the linkpearl from the airship he was in.

Soon their airships and ocean ships begin to open fire at the Somnus Kingdom airships and ocean ships. The Mega Airship was in a defensive position and firing long-range tank-busting bullets rapidly at two of their airships destroying them to pieces.

"Hold steady!" Gin shouted on the linkpearl.

"Okay fire Aizen's bomb!" Nnoitra yelled to one of the soldiers.

The soldier nodded and pulled the lever making the bomb fire toward the castle.

Aizen, Ulquiorra, and Sasori were crammed together.

"Once impact comes we might-" Sasori began to say till the impact happened.

Ulquiorra was the only one who didn't get knocked out and immediately jolted them both with his reiatsu.

"Thanks." Aizen said unlatching the empty shell.

The three climbed out only to see one Somnus soldier running to check the damage on that part of the castle.

The soldier almost yelled for help but was struck by Sasori immediately.

"This way." Aizen said running down an empty hallway and off into a few rooms till the three stopped to look out the window at the nearby battle.

"That is one big ass airship." Aizen said noticing the mega airship.

"It's over three miles long." Sasori said in shock.

"Gin will know what to tell the troops, we have to stick to the plan and find Queen Zelina." Aizen said.

"Oh good, you three made it." Sven said approaching them.

"How did you get here?" Ulquiorra asked.

"They don't know I betrayed them yet. Here is a map and this is where we are, the throne room is over here but she won't be there. I know she has to be in the auditorium with her most loyal of guards." Sven said.

Sasori examined the map and looked at Sven.

"Alright, can you come with us?" Sasori asked.

Sven smirked and pulled out a machima pistol.

Aizen shrugged.

"A sword and arrow shall always be better than that contraption." Aizen said.

"We can talk about weapons later guy's, we need to go." Ulquiorra said.

The four sneaked through the hallways but noticed there wasn't much protection at all and most of the protection was off fighting their own men.

They turned around a corner to be greeted by two individuals in armor and spear-like weapons.

"Austin and Wolf Fang." Sven said glaring at them.

"I take it guards to the Queen?" Aizen asked pulling his sword out.

"Definently." Sven said.

"Seems we got intruders and a traitor! This is going to be fun." Austin said running at Sven.

Sven shot at him but the pellets just dented the armor and his spear swung nearly hitting Sven in the face as he backflipped away.

Ulquiorra swung his blade next against Austin's spear.

Sasori controlled one of his puppets to help out and cut off Austin's hands and give Ulquiorra the chance to pierce through his body and throwing his body to the side running at Wolf Fang.

Wolf Fang spun his spear and created a swirl of ice to appear and summoned a snowy wolf sprite that jumped and tried to snap its jaws at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra swung his blade down against its jaws while Aizen leaped first and sliced off Wolf Fang's head off.

"I see they can make summons." Aizen said as the wolf Sprite disappeared.

"Just him, the others got other abilities." Sven said.

Meanwhile, at the sky battle, the enemy was keeping a strong defense pattern.

Gin looked on with a frown and then got on his linkpearl.

"I want two airships to head to the front of their defense and play bait, then four of you I need to engage in the middle and punch a hole through their formation." Gin said.

The airships did just that and sure enough, the plan was working.

"Good, all airships go through the hole made and fire like mad!" Gin shouted.

The airships began to rapidly fire at the enemies and headed toward the mega airship that was awaiting them.

A few cannonballs and long-range tank-busting bullets flew by the airship that Gin was on and one of the cannonballs nearly hit him but missed hitting part of the control room he was in.

"Damn." One of the soldiers said while piloting.

"They are shooting with some heavy firepower, we need a new formation of we are to take that monster down." One of the soldiers suggested.

"We need to clear a perfect path. Keep attacking the regular airships and then after they are depleted we can focus on the mega airship." Gin said.

"Think a Cero can break its hull?" Starrk asked.

"Perhaps but we need to be right on it for us to really make an impact." Gin said.

They noticed one of their airships explode and fall into the ocean running into two enemy ships in the process.

"We need to take that monster out with everything we got!" Gin shouted.

"Sir, incoming enemy airship headed right at us- brace for impact!" One soldier shouted.

Everyone hung on when an enemy airship collided against theirs and it's propellers exploded making it fall but leaving two boarders.

The two boarders were two other royal guards of Zelina, Vincent and Rykuza.

Gin and Starrk got their weapons out.

Vincent twirled his spear-like weapon and Rykuza ran ahead first with his and swung it against Starrk's blade while Vincent twirled his spear rapidly towards Gin who had to run back from the swipes.

Gin grunted and kicked the weapon away and sliced off Vincents' head while Starrk kicked Rykuza's stomach and kicked it again with much more force to make him fall toward his death below off the airship.

Meanwhile back at the castle.

Aizen and the others made it to the auditorium and found Queen Zelina who looked at them with a grin on her face.

"You were a fool to come here." Zelina said.

Sven almost said something but instead ran at Aizen pushing him and flying out of the ceiling was thousands of spikes that went through Sven instead.

"O-one of h-her t-traps..." Sven coughed out and died.

Aizen glared at Zelina.

"He will be remembered for helping me, you will be forgotten from history." Aizen said pointing his sword at her.

Ulquiorra and Sasori looked around for more traps.

"Sir." Sasori said.

"You two spread out and find any traps, be careful." Aizen said.

Both of them ran around and sure enough, traps were being sprung but they were aware and evading them.

Zelina walked toward Aizen with two halberts in her hands with a glow of flame on each one's blade.

"You dare come into this ocean zone to expect me to allow you to control it any further?" Zelina asked while striking at Aizen.

Aizen countered and swung his sword back as both of them fought.

"You dare stand up against me?" Aizen remarked.

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion and coming through the castle was one of the enemy airships crashing down.

"Damn you!" Zelina shouted stabbing Aizen's shoulder but Aizen using this chance to swing his blade up and cutting off Zelina's left hand.

Zelina yelled painfully while spinning the remaining weapon in her right hand at him a few times until he was able to grab its pole and slice off her right hand and then stabbing her through her chest.

"Pathetic." Aizen said yanking his sword out of her.

Ulquiorra leaped down with Sasori.

"Here." Ulquiorra said putting some potion on Aizen.

Aizen didn't seem to care and looked up at the destroyed ceiling outside at the sky.

"It seems our forces took care of their airships and are really hitting that mega airship hard." Aizen said.

Sasori looked up and then went pale.

"We need to go because it's over the castle and if it falls-" Sasori began to say.

Aizen immediately grabbed them and ran.

"Ah damn it, you're right!" Aizen shouted.

"Which way?" Aizen asked when they got to a four-way interception of the castle halls.

Ulquiorra looked around and sensed something to the north part.

"Over here." Ulquiorra said.

They ran to the north section and found two airships not lifted yet.

"You know they might think we are an enemy." Ulquiorra said.

Sasori started up the engines.

"Can anyone hear me, do not fire at an enemy airship coming up toward the fleet, it is us stealing an enemy airship!" Aizen yelled on the linkpearl.

"Acknowledged." A soldier responded.

Sasori operated the airship and it left just in time as the mega airship's engines exploded and crashed into Lunar Island and sunk the entire island and castle into the ocean.

The airship hovered with the others and they got off it only for Aizen to destroyed the controls and jump off to let that airship they stole now fall and sink into the ocean below.

"How many did we lose?" Aizen asked.

"One hundred and two people died. Five airships destroyed and ten ships destroyed." Gin said.

"Where is Sven?" Starrk asked.

"Gave his life for me. I want his name carved into the stone at the cemetery." Aizen said walking to the cockpit talking to the pilot.

A few minutes later the airships and ships headed back to Rellekka.

A day later they returned to Varrock, the citizens cheered on for the victory of Varrock's fleet.

Jessica ran up and hugged Aizen tightly and kissed him a few times.

"I'm glad you are safe." Jessica said.

"I'm glad you are here." Aizen replied with a wink.

"So I guess we successfully took over the oceans then?" Jessica asked.

"There is still one more place, Miscellania." Aizen said.

"I heard that the place is quite isolated and covered by a magical mist." Ulquiorra said.

"Exactly why it will be interesting to find it." Aizen said.

"Well, I want you to stay here with me for a while okay?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry I will." Aizen said hugging her close.

They noticed Harribel and Hidan walking nearby together holding hands and Aizen's eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah, while you were gone they had a huge argument which lead them to have sex." Jessica said crossing her arms.

"I should go make sure I'm awake." Ulquiorra said walking off.

Aizen was shocked and didn't know what to say.

Jessica looked at him then away then back to him.

Jessica noticed Aizen was still trying to understand it and she just sighed walking off leaving him.

"What the fuck...?" Aizen said confused about that revelation.

"Uhm, sir?" Stork asked.

Aizen looked at Stork.

"My souvenir?" Stork asked with his hands out.

Aizen looked at his hands then to him.

"Your souvenir is my return." Aizen said walking away leaving Stork to pout with his head down.


End file.
